corazon tenebroso
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: muchos dicen que el Voldemort nunca amo, pero eso es una mentira, si hubo alguien en la vida del pequeño Tom, una mujer que amo con su vida,la mujer menos pensada es la que tiene la llave del corazon tenebroso
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: muchos dicen que el señor tenebroso nunca amo, nunca sintió, pero eso es una falsedad, si hubo alguien en la vida del pequeño Tom, una mujer que amo con su vida, pero que el destino los separo, ella la mujer menos pensada es la que tiene la llave del corazón de la maldad… ¿de verdad la maldad será tan mala?**

**Flash Back**

-¡Tom basta! – grito la chica mientras tiraba su diario.

-¿Qué te sucede? –bramo el furioso.

-¡Te estás destruyendo Tom!

-¿de que estás hablando?

-Tom Riddle, a mi no me engañas ¡Nagini le hizo eso a Matilde! ¡Tú se lo ordenaste! –grito la chica con dolor en los ojos

-¿Y si es así que sucede? –dijo el chico con voz altanera.

-Tom te estás destruyendo… -susurro

- ¿destruirme? Blasfemias, me estoy creando ¡seré mucho más poderoso que el mismísimo Merlín!

- Tom, por favor abandona toda esta locura, por favor.

- ¿locura? Esto es grande, creare mi propio mundo, nuestro propio mundo, juntos gobernaremos el mundo que construiré para los dos –dijo el chico abrazándola.

- ¡Pero no a base de muertes! –grito la chica

- Esa es la única manera, seremos inmortales ¿no te gusta ese hecho? Viviremos por siempre, muchos más que el mismísimo Merlín, que vivió doscientos años, seremos grandes. Los Reyes de nuestro mundo. Ya creamos mi horrocrux, falta crear el tuyo ¿Qué objeto prefieres?

- ¡Tom, despierta! –Chillo la chica- dividir el alma es algo inhumano, algo muy peligroso.

- Peligroso ni que nada, amada mía, seremos grandes ¡Mas que eso!

- Tom desde que se te metió esa idea a la cabeza ya no eres el mismo

- ¿de qué hablas? –Pregunto el chico confundido –soy el mismo que siempre, no te he tratado diferente.

- No dije que me trataras diferente, pero en otras cosas si has cambiado, has decaído en tus calificaciones, y muchas cosas más, estas muy pálido, y ambos sabemos por qué, ¡te convertirás en un monstruo! Y Nagini, la pobre esta mucho más grande, y cinco kilos más pesada, Tom por favor deja esto antes de que sea muy tarde.

- Pues ya lo es, nunca abandonare este proyecto, ¡seremos los dueños de nuestro propio mundo! Por favor entiéndelo.

-No, Tom, yo… yo ya no quiero ser parte de esto.

-¿de qué hablas?

-creo que lo mejor sería que nos demos un tiempo Tom.

-¿Me estas dejando? –pregunto él con temor.

-Si… -susurro ella- nunca olvides que te amo, pero no puedo seguir con esto…

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-Mi amada Hermione… ¿Dónde estarás?


	2. capitulo uno

Cap 1:

Ya todo estaba prácticamente perdido, Harry había sido vencido y los pocos Mortifagos sobrevivientes estaban aullando victoriosos, contemple el cielo, no había ninguna estrella presente, solo estaba la luna, más opaca de lo normal. Como si supiera que el bien había perdido y el mal había salido victorioso, ¿Dónde se ha visto que el mal gane? Los buenos siempre nos hemos confiado en el dicho "el mal siempre cae" cuando en realidad casi siempre gana el mal. Solo quedábamos pocos sobrevivientes, había más muertos en nuestro bando que en el de los Mortifagos, sentía mi sangre abandonar mi cuerpo, sujete el gira tiempos con mi mano izquierda, era la única manera de evitar esto, desde hace días se me había plantado la idea en la cabeza de ir al pasado para destruir a Riddle así esto nunca habría pasado, los padres de Harry estuvieran vivos, la única manera que podía hacer que nuestro bando ganara era matar a Voldemort en sus primeros años.

-Jajajaja –escuche la loca risa de Bellatrix –pero si acá esta la sangre sucia –dijo alzándome por el cabello, haciendo que gimiera por el dolor. – me da mucho gusto de Verte Granger, así podre matarte con mis propias manos –dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante- pero primero te llevare donde mi amo, quiere ver a todos los idiotas que sobrevivieron –dijo y comenzó a jalarme del cabello, me llevaron a restas unos diez minutos, pude ver que a Neville, Luna, a Padma, Ginny y a otros más los llevaban de la misma forma que a mí.

-Pero si la mayoría que sobrevivieron son los amiguitos de Potter –dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maniaca, pero no tanto como la de Bellatrix, avanzo un par de pasos y como si fuera maquillaje su piel comenzó a derretirse conforme avanzaba, cuando se cayó toda esa mascara (por así llamarla) se dejo ver a un chico muy apuesto de unos diecinueve años –me da un gran gusto verlos –dijo haciendo una reverencia burlona, sus ojos eran color negro, aunque no lo crean se veían cálidos, pero como si hubieran perdido a alguien muy especial, sujete disimuladamente el gira tiempos lista para activarlo, cuando su vista se fijo en mi, su cara era todo un poema muy difícil de explicar. Pude percibir que sus ojos se aguaban y no soporte mas, active el gira tiempos y solo pude escuchar un leve "Hermione" que seguro habían soltado alguno de mis amigos… está decidido iría a la época de Tom Riddle y lo mataría…

…**.**

Espero que les haya gustado, acabo de ver en un video de Youtube sobre esta pareja y salía una parte donde Voldemort hace una reverencia. Confieso que no he leído los libros pero me gusto esa parte del video, aunque en mi versión Tom tiene su sexy imagen humana, y no la de un feo sin nariz

**Pd: apoyo una causa en facebook llamada "Una Nariz para Voldemort" **por favor** únanse **ya somos muchos **y dentro de poco ¡PODREMOS REGALARLE LA NARIZ DE MICHAEL JACKSON A VOLDEMORT! :D Resista Voldemort ya casi tenemos para su nariz **

**xD Jajaja comenten.**


End file.
